When Family Comes Knocking
by jessicaebirch
Summary: When Holtzmanns older brother comes knocking the rest of the team learn more about everyone's favourite blonde engineer.
1. Chapter 1

Holtzmann was the first at the lab again- which wasn't exactly hard considering she hadn't exactly gone home. Erin had managed to blow the fuse on her proton gun, Holtz had fixed it within a matter of munities but then her brain began to buzz and she started to make improvements. By the time she had finished it was able to hold a ghost three times faster and with five times the force. Obviously having done this to Erin`s gun she had to do it for her own and everyone else's.

Abby came in with two coffee`s and some Pringles. She had a gut feeling that Holtz had pulled an all nighter. She walked up the stairs to the second floor, Holtzmann`s floor. Sure enough Holtzmann was at her desk. She was face down on a proton pack. Her blonde curls had wriggled out of her hair ties and were strewn across the desk. Abby put the coffee down in front of her and gently rubbed her back. Holtz murmured something about cats and then slowly sat up. Abby laughed and stuck the Pringles under her nose. Holtz lapped them up gladly.

After a couple of hours Erin and Patty had rolled in and Holtz had finished all the proton packs. The rest of the team had praised Holtz`s work. She had ducked away from the complements and went looking for more snacks. Holtzmann then realised she hadn't showered in a couple days- she sunk away from the team and went up to the bathroom. Holtz turned on the taps and dipped her head under the flowing water. When Holtzmann came back down to the main floor the team were rapidly jumping into their overalls. Holtz dragged the towel from her damp hair and dived into her suit also. Holtz ran down the pull the ecto round the front, she knew that they were in a hurry but she still managed to pull the old door trick on Erin.

Abby typed in the coordinates and Holtz skidded onto the road. They drove down the side streets to avid the midday New York traffic. They arrived at an office block. Holtz pushed the button to release the new and improved proton packs. They geared up and marched in. This was always Holtzmann`s favourite bit- she hummed a theme tune she had made up under her breath.

Suddenly an ionized ghost was hurtling towards them. Patty yelled something and the four pulled out their guns. The ghost was confined in a matter of seconds. The team found it hard to hold onto the guns- they were shaking too much. Holtz made a mental note to fix this. Then she shook off the ghost confinement box and then stomped on the release button. The ghost was sucked in. The same thrill washed over Holtz that did back when they caught Mayhem.

They managed to get back into ecto without the press getting in the way too much. Once because at HQ Holtz went straight to work to fix the shaking.

"Holtz? Someone is here for you." Erin said coming up the stairs. Holtz popped her goggles up on her forehead and put down her blow church. Behind Erin was a blonde haired blue eyes male. Holtz laughed and dumped her stuff down on her desk. She went running into his arms. Her legs folded around his waist and she was hoisted up into the air.

"Pete." She whispered as he set her down again.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"What a big brother can't visit his baby sister?"


	2. Chapter 2

For a brief few seconds, for Holtzmann at least, it was just her and her brother. She grinned at him and hugged him again.

Abby, Erin and Patty stood gawking at the pair. The man who stood before them for all intent and purposes was essentially a male version of Jillian- slightly older. Abby was the first to step forward. She awkwardly stretched out her hand and took Pete`s hand. He smiled and shook it.

"Abby Yates." She said. He nodded and looked behind her. Patty waved once to the left and introduced herself before elbowing Erin in the ribs, Erin stumbled forwards. She still had her arms crossed against her chest. She mumbled her name. She was feeling slightly miffed- she thought she knew Holtzmann pretty well, yet she had never mentioned him, it was evident that the pair were close.

"I was in town, thought I pay a visit to the famous HQ and meet your friends." Pete said. He was holding Holtzmann against him. Holtz was considerably smaller than her brother and only came up to just below his shoulder. Holtzmann took him on a tour of HQ, she showed him the proton packs, the overalls, her work station and even the ecto.

"You've certainly come a long way from using our bedroom as a lab." Pete turned to Erin and laughed.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of times I had to redecorate my side of the room after one of her experiments went wrong." Erin smiled a little, the idea of Holtz as a child was always odd. Erin had always imagined her just as she was just smaller. She could clearly imagine Holtz in her bedroom casually blowing thing up.

Pete stayed the remainder of the afternoon, Erin gradually warmed up to him. Later on he scooted over to Holtzmann and asked if he could stay with her for the night. Holtzmann quickly agreed. She had however been having trouble with her plumbing, which may or may not have had something to do with misfiring a new invention. She remembered this and said he should shower at HQ before coming home. Whilst he was up on the third floor Erin cornered Holtz.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" Holtz frowned and put her hands in her pockets.

"Why didn't you tell me what you had for tea yesterday?" Erin was taken back, was she making a big deal out of nothing? She knew Hotlz was secretive.

"I don't see him all that often if that's what you think. He lives way out of town. When he's around its great, but it always brings back memories that's why I don't talk about him too much."

"Memories?" Erin asked. She gulped, she knew that Holtz`s childhood was icy territory. Holtz usually brushed it off with a joke and changes the subject. Holtz`s eyes shot up and locked with Erin`s. She bit her lip and paused for a second. Erin was about to open her mouth to tell her to forget it.

"He was the best thing about my childhood. Which to be honest wasn't hard to be with the childhood I had, but he was amazing. He... well he saved me." Erin took Holtz by the hand and sat her down on the couch.

"See my mam died whilst having me. It hit my dad pretty hard, he didn't want her to go to hospital, he wanted a home birth. See Pete`s birth didn't run smoothly and a doctor made a mistake, Pete almost ended up going home with a different family. So that's why my dad wanted me to be born at home, but my mam went into early labour and she had to go to hospital." Erin squeezed Holtz`s hand- she knew that Holtz had lost her mother but this was the most detail that she had ever been given.

"Then my Dad stopped going outside, which meant that we didn't go outside. He pulled Pete out of school and we were homeschooled. At first I was too young to know any better. I thought it was all perfectly normal. Dad had a real bad case of agoraphobia. It only got worse- he would order groceries online and he barricaded the door. Child services found us when I was six. I was so pale- almost see though. They took Dad to hospital and Pete and I were put into foster care."

"I remember the first time I stepped outside. It was so bright my eyes burned. I hated it. Over the course of a couple of months I had to spend more and more time outside each day before I got used to it. Pete was there every step of the way. They were going to split us up, people didn't want two head cases to look after. Pete chained me and him to a park fence until they let us stay together- he made sure it was in a shaded part of the park. Then we got placed with the James family. I thought it would all get better."

"And did it?" Erin asked. Holtz scoffed and shook her head. Pete had bound into the room. His hair was damp from the shower.

"Good to go?"

Holtz took her hand out from Erin`s and stood up. She nodded and started to walk towards the staircase.

"I'll ring you later Holtz." Erin shouted. Holtzmann paused and turned on her heel, she sighed and saluted to Erin. Pete said his goodbyes to Erin, Abby and Patty. Pete and Holtz stepped out onto the street. Pete slipped his hand through Holtzmann`s arm and they walked to her apartment. Pete had only been there once before. He set himself up on the couch and looked around the room. Holtzmann was trying to fix her plumbing. He ignored the scorch marks and focused on the pictures that hung on the wall. One was off Abby, Erin, Holtz and Patty. There were grinning- Erin was covered in slime. The picture below was of Holtzmann and Pete. He ran his thumb over it, he was eighteen and Holtzmann was nine. She was smiling. It was the day he bought a flat and took custody of his little sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Holtzmann still hadn't managed to fix the plumbing- she couldn't get her head round it. Fixing a proton pack? No problem! But household plumbing? Apparently not. It got to two in the morning and she decided to throw the towel in for another night. Pete had been laying on the couch listening to her banging away. There was no point in trying to go to sleep until she did. He had tried to give her a hand- as always she batted him away. She had always wanted to be independent. At around eleven the phone had rang. Holtz answered it and shut the bathroom door.

"Erin? Look ill just talk to you tomorrow. If you buy my cheese steak ill fill you in a little more." Pete had put his ear up against the door. He waited for her to finish rattling around in the bathroom.

"No luck?" Pete asked. Holtz shook her head and was about to head to bed.

"I'll come with you tomorrow- when you tell Erin." Holtz`s eyes flicked up and locked with his. She bit her lip and nodded. Holtz fell asleep against Pete, he carried her though to her room. He set her down on the bed and brushed her blonde curls from her eyes. For a second she was nine again, he was protecting her.

They went early to the fire house, Erin was already there. She looked as if she hadn't slept. Her hair was tied up and she was hunched over in her MIT hoodie. They walked down the street to Holtz`s favourite diner. Erin paid for the food.

"You sure about this Holtz?" she asked squeezing her hand. Holtz nodded. Erin was sitting across from her and Pete, she sucked in a breath.

"So you went to live with the James`?" Holtz winced. Pete cut in.

"They were nice at first, I was fifteen when we went to live with them. They had a son of their own who was around the same age. He made the transition back into school a lot easier. Holtz seemed okay at first too, I took her to school thinking she wouldn't go in, but she saw the science block and that was it- she disappeared. So the first couple of months were okay- we seemed to be almost getting back to normal."

"And then?" Erin pushed. She immediately regretted it, she felt like she was being too forward. This should be done at their own pace.

"Then there was one night. Pete was out with Mark. It was just me, Mr Jones and Mrs Jones. I was working on something for physics class. It kind of backfired and I broke a window. I don't know what happened. I could hear shouting from downstairs. Then Mr Jones came up the stairs- it felt like the whole house shook. I remember the door opening and then I was pinned up against the wall. My feet dangled off the ground. He was shouting in my face. He...hit me." Holtz stopped. Pete put an arm around her and took over.

"I didn't know- she was too scared to tell me. Mrs Jones covered her in makeup- I couldn't see the bruises."

"So how did you find out?" Erin directed it at Pete but it was Holtz you began to answer.

"He walked in on it one day. After the first incident he would...well...whenever I did something wrong. Then he stopped needing a reason. It got worse each time, broken ribs- cuts. Always places easy to hide. But this one time Pete was supposed to be out with his girlfriend, he was supposed to be out all night. I can't remem...why did you come back?"

"I broke up with her." Holtz bit back a laugh and smirked.

"Ah yeah...shoot sorry."

"I came in, the house was quiet. I walked past their bedroom to get to mine- I could hear Mrs James snoring. Then I heard Holtz crying. It was muffled at first- I thought I was imagining it. Then I heard Mr James telling her to shut up. I barged into Mark`s room and woke him up. We then forced our way into my room. Holtz was on her bed- he was on top of her. I saw red and I punched him- I don't know how many times."

 _Holtz sat up and watched as her big brother barrelled into her attacker. She was still crying. She put her small hands on his back and screamed his name. Pete stopped, he spun around and hauled Holtz up into his arms. He ran downstairs, holding her close to his chest. He grabbed the car keys and ran out into the garage. He carefully slid Holtz into the back seat and drove._

"I drove throughout the night- I just had to get her out of there. I was seventeen turning eighteen in a couple of days."

"Yeah we stayed in motels and ate cheap pizza. It was great." Holtz piped up.

"The day I turned eighteen my money came in and I got us a flat."

Holtz smiled.

"Then it was okay." She grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Okay" for Holtz simply meant she was out of there. She had her own little family- it was just her and Pete. The way Holtz liked it- she knew Pete would never lock them in or hurt her. It took her awhile to overcome the pain that Mr James had caused her- but with Pete`s help she managed it. The flat was tiny- it consisted of a bedroom, a bathroom and a tiny makeshift kitchen. There was barely enough room to breathe. However they had the top floor, it didn't take Holtzmann long to work out how to get out onto the roof. She would sit out there at night- she would look up at the stars. Then Pete would bring up pizza._

 _Holtz stuck in at school. She graduated top of her class. Pete was there in the front row. They knew where this was heading- this was to be their last summer together. Holtz was off to college in the fall and Pete was moving back home. Their father had been deemed fit enough to come home and Pete had agreed to look after him. He had spent nine years in hospital- he had seen neither of his children in this time._

"What was that like?" Erin asked. Holtz pulled a face.

"Awkward...I couldn't really remember what he was like before he went away...and I knew that the man I knew before he went away was sick." Erin turned to Pete.

"He was more of a shell than he was when we went away."

"Over time he's gotten better- we don't see him that often now." Pete added, Holtz nodded.

"Shoot!" Erin yelled, she had happened to glance down at her watch. They were supposed to be back at the fire house over an hour ago. Holtz pushed her lip down on one side and quickly finished her food. They ran. Once there they burst through the doors, to face a rather stern Abby.

"You missed a bust." Abby said, she was frowning.

"Let down again." She sighed, looking at Erin. Erin`s heart fell, she opened her mouth to apologise. Abby`s frown faltered, she broke out in laughter.

"I`m kidding! Gosh! Me and Patty handled it just fine." Erin let out an audible sigh and punched Abby on the arm.

"Oh Holtzy...erm." Abby started.

"You didn't!"

"Sorry." Holtz groaned and went to get Abby`s proton pack- she really had done a number on it.

"Patty!" Holtz yelled. Patty emerged from one of the booths- Holtz pointed to Abby`s proton pack and then went upstairs. Patty lugged the machine up after her and put it down on her desk. Holtz nodded in the sense of thanks.

"You okay baby?" Patty asked as she handed Holtz a wrench. Truth be told Holtz was exhausted- sharing her childhood with Erin had taken it out of her slightly. Patty put an arm around Holtzmann.

"You can go if you want- come back later?" Holtz smiled and shook her head. Patty tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and left her too it. After Holtzmann had finished she put the proton pack on her back and took it back downstairs.

"Where's Pete?" she asked.

Erin shrugged her shoulders.

"He left about an hour ago."

Holtzmann walked home later on- there had been no more phone calls that day. She let herself into her apartment to the odd sound of running water.

"Pete?" Pete laughed and shut off the taps.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to come in- I've been hovering over these taps for ages!"

"You fixed it?"

"Well I ran a plumber." Holtz frowned.

"You paid someone to fix my plumbing!"

"Of course I did, I knew you would never." Holtz rolled her eyes and sat down on the sofa.

Pete shook his head and sat beside her.

"You okay after today?" He asked. Holtz sighed, she brought her knees up to her chest and then shook her head. Pete grabbed her and pulled her towards him. She leaned against his torso with her head. She bit her lip.

"You were brave telling her you know." Holtz nodded.

"Hey do you remember that day after you blew the kitchen up?" Holtz scoffed.

"Which time?"

"The one time you blew it up with cooking and not physics." Holtz smiled as the memory flooded into frame.

 _Pete had been out for most of the day- job hunting. Their funds were running dangerously low. He knew he needed a job as soon as yesterday. He had yet to find one- worry started to eat away at him. He had left Holtz in the care of their neighbour. He was a nice man- he would let Holtz dance on his feet. Pete returned to their flat building. Their front door was open and he could smell smoke. He dropped his bag and ran in, yelling Holtz`s name. The scene that unfolded in the tiny kitchen was crazy. Holtz was hiding behind Mr Hardy, her fists were balled up on the hem of his shirt. Mr Hardy was putting out a fire with a fire extinguisher._

 _"Sorry...I was trying to make dinner." Holtz said as she pointed to the dish that contained pure burnt pasta. Anyone else in that situation would have yelled, they didn't have the money to fix this. He would curse at Mr Hardy, how could he let a nine year old girl set fire to the kitchen? Not Pete. He smiled and lifted Holtz of her feet into a bear hug. He nuzzled into her neck and set her down again. He thanked Mr Hardy and tried to pay him for his trouble. Mr Hardy was having none of it._

 _"Something smells delicious." Pete said as he got a fork from the draw._

 _"Pete you don't need to eat it it's okay." Pete shook his head and began to shovel the gravel like substance into his mouth. Holtz laughed at him._

"I can't believe you ate the whole thing." Holtz giggled as the memory faded.

"Well it was the first meal you ever made. Of course I was going to eat it." Holtz laughed again and leaned her head against his shoulder- she rested her eyes for a second.

"Do you ever think about them? After all this time?" Holtz asked.

"The James`?" Pete questioned. Holtz nodded.

"Of course I do, I try not too, but what he did to you...for so long...it has a habit of creeping into my thoughts. Some days I wish I could just be with you at all times. To protect you, which I know is stupid- you're a grown ass woman and you fight ghosts for a living. I mean come on." Holtz laughed and nodded- she mimicked shooting a ghost with her proton ray.

"He's out you know..." Holtz went silent and looked away.

"He got out early...that's why I came to see you. I had to made sure he wasn't about to do the same thing."


	5. Chapter 5

Holtzmann remained quiet and her eyes became glossed over. Pete sighed and put an arm around her. They sat there in the quiet for a long time. Pete grabbed her hand and simply held her as she processed it all. Then she nodded. This was an indication for Pete to give her more intel.

"Mark rang me on the day his dad came home. He said he would have rang you but the only way to get through to you was to ring the firehouse and he didn't want to make things awkward for you."

"He thought you should know, so he rang me, this was the day I got here. I wasn't going to tell you at first...I don't know exactly what my plan was. Stay here forever with you? I dunno."

"You don't think he will come looking for me do you?" Holtz asked, her voice cracked over the words, she had taken off her goggles and were playing with them in her lap. Pete shook his head.

"Holtz...I dunno, I honestly don't. Legally he's not allowed near you but legally never stopped him before." Holtzmann let out a whimper, Pete was quick to hold her close again. For the second night in a row Holtzmann fell asleep in her brothers arms. He let her lie there for a couple of munities before carrying her through to her room. He tucked her in, then as he turned to leave he felt her fist close around the hem of his t-shirt. He sighed and sunk in the bed beside her and held her hand until she fell back asleep. He held her hand every time she woke up. He was there all night.

Pete having not slept a wink that night spent the next morning as a zombie. Holtzmann took great luxury in having a shower in her own apartment and not back at HQ. Once out she put some pop tarts in the toaster and waited for them to cook. She took one through to Pete- who was now asleep on the sofa. She smiled and left the pop tart there anyway.

Holtz rang into work to see what was going on. It was Patty who answered.

"Nah, no calls through the night and none since we got here this morning."

"Stay with Pete Holtzy. I'm sure we can handle little busts without you."

"I promise ill ring you if we need you." Holtzmann hung up and popped her phone in her pocket. She stuck her head around the door to watch Pete, he lay there with his hands folded across his chest, his head resting on one shoulder.

It was around noon when he woke up- he saw the pop tart and made a beeline for it. He saw Holtz hovering in the other room. She wasn't sure what to do to pass the time- she had taken the back of the fridge off and was playing with the transformers behind the power cables. Pete finished his food and got up of the sofa- he cracked his back and went through into the kitchen.

"You're awake." Holtz said as she screwed the plastic back down. Pete continued to stretch.

"I was thinking..." Holtz started. Pete laughed and sat down on the floor next to her.

"That's never good. He joked."

"Maybe you could find out what...well...what he's doing?" Holtz said. She didn't take her eyes of the floor. Pete looked up at her but didn't say anything.

"I can't just sit here and think about him- about how he could show up here. I need to know what he's doing, so I know he won't do anything to me." Holtz whispered. Pete had to strain his ears to hear to her. He wasn't sure, he felt that showing up there would be asking for trouble. But he had seen the look in her eyes. It was the same look she had the day he saved her. She was scared. Pete nodded and Holtz squeezed his hand.

The next day Pete was about to make tracks. He turned to Holtz and handed her a bag. She frowned- it was full of her stuff. Her toothbrush, spare clothes, her wallet. Holtz frowned.

"I rang Erin. She said you could stay with her."

"Pete." Holtz started. Pete held up his hand.

"If I'm doing this for you, you have to do this for me."

Erin knocked on the door, Pete smiled at her and hissed Holtz on her forehead.

"You ready to go Holtzmann?" she asked, she was smiling. Holtz grinned back at her and stepped out into the street.

Erin lead her to her apartment. It was the complete opposite of Holtzmann`s apartment. It was clean, tidy and blindingly light. Holtz took her shoes off at the front door and thanked Erin for having her. Erin ordered in Chinese and the pair sat on the sofa watching films. Holtz leaned against Erin and ate prawn crackers, every so often she would snap one in half and reach up behind her to feed Erin one. Holtz found herself growing weary- it took all her strength not to fall asleep there and then. Apparently falling asleep on dear ones was becoming a habit of hers.

"Gilbert...what's the sleeping arrangements?" she yawned. Erin bit her slip, her apartment was small, it only had the one bed.

"I'll sleep here." She said shifting her weight and helping Holtz to her feet.

"No ill sleep here its okay." Holtz said sitting back down.

"You're my guest- I insist."

Erin helped Holtz to her room, she lowered her to the bed and took off her goggles. Holtz lay down and closed her eyes. Erin hovered at the door, she flicked the light off.

"Erin." Holtz whispered.

Erin didn't sleep on the couch that night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Holtzmann woke up facing Erin. Her hair was swept across her face, she made little grumbles in her sleep. Holtzmann smiled, she slowly got out of bed and pulled on her boots. She went down the street to fetch two Danish and two coffees. She let herself back into the apartment and put the food in the kitchen. Erin came running out of the bedroom calling her name.

"Chill Gilbert...coffee?" Erin sighed and nervously brushed her hair out of her eyes, she nodded and picked up a cup.

She smiled and bit into the Danish.

"Have you heard from Pete?"She asked. Holtz shook her head. Then as if on cue the phone rang. Holtz looked at it and bit her lip. Erin picked up the receiver.

"Hello." Erin put her hand over the microphone and looked at Holtz. She handed the phone over to her.

"Pete?"

"Yeah, hi. Okay I'm at home..." Holtz frowned.

"You're at home...with Dad?"

"Yeah, apparently Tom...Mr James, came here looking for you yesterday. Dad tried to ring me but I didn't answer, I must have been driving."

"What happened?" Holtz asked. Erin was leaning up against her, her ear was next to Holtz. Some of her hair was tickling Holtzmann`s nose.

"Well Dad was reluctant to let him in, obviously. The back door`s glass panel was broken. I'm assuming that he broke in. Dad seemed very concerned about a photograph? One that he has on his hall stand."

"Which photograph?"

"It's of you, Erin, Abby and Patty."

"Crap." Holtz breathed.

"Holtz it's just a photo..."

"No you don't understand, it was taken outside the firehouse. I sent it to him a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh."

Pete then said that he was coming back, he would break speed limits if he needed too. Holtzmann hung up the phone and looked at Erin.

"If this was yesterday, he could be there by now." Erin said. Holtz closed her eyes. Erin picked up the phone again and called into work.

"Abby?"

"Do you really think this is a good idea. If he's not there now, he could come." Erin said quietly. They were at the front door, Erin had her hand on the lock.

"I have to be there if he comes, I'm not letting him hurt Abby or Patty." Holtz whispered. She shoved Erin back and ran from the apartment. They ran the whole way to HQ. Holtz bound through the doors and ran up the stairs two at a time.

"Okay- spill." Abby said as Holtzmann crashed into the room.

"You've been acting odd since Pete arrived, please Holtz." Abby said, she guided Holtz to a booth and sat her down. Holtz clenched her fists and told Patty and Abby everything. From her mother, to her father, to the James`, to specifically Tom. Patty and Abby listened to her, encouraging her all the way.

Then the doorbell rang. Holtzmann grinded her teeth together.

"Holtz!" Erin shouted as Holtz went back down the stairs. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Jillian." He whispered. He was older, much older. His hair was grey and he had a cane. He was smiling. Holtzmann`s hand balled up on the waistline of her trousers.

"Just so you know...Pete is on his way." Tom nodded.

"I figured as much, however like back then- he's going to be late isn't he." Holtzmann gulped. Erin joined her at the door.

"I'll call the cops." She whispered. Tom stuck his cane past the door.

"Jillian I just want to talk." Erin scoffed and pulled out her phone. Hotlzmann stopped her.

"Holtz?" Holtzmann opened the door and let Tom in. Erin spluttered over her words. Holtz grabbed her arm and made her wait until Tom had disappeared up the stairs.

"Ever since this happened all I've wanted to know is why? Being a scientist and not understanding something is frustrating- you know that. I know this is dangerous. Erin we fight ghosts. It will be okay." Erin shook her head and went up stairs. Holtz sighed and followed her up.

Tom was sitting on a chair. Patty and Abby were standing before him. They looked fierce. Holtz hovered at the doorframe. She pulled out her own phone and called Pete. She didn't let him speak- she simply informed him of her current situation. She hung up and joined her friends.

"Okay. Talk."


	7. Chapter 7

It was just Holtzmann and Tom. Holtz had asked to be alone. The other three were on the other side of a door. Holtz could sense Patty at the crack- ready to pounce in-case she was needed.

"Jillian." Tom started, Holtzmann whimpered. He was the last person to call her that, after that she asked people to call her by her last name. When her first name was used it sent her back to that time. She could almost hear him whisper it into her ear as she felt the weight of him on top of her. How his breath scattered across her cheeks causing her to turn her head.

"You've done well for yourself." He said. Holtzmann frowned. She could feel him looking at her, he looked her up and down, as if he was analysing her, she felt the back of her neck go hot.

"I suppose my son informed you that I was out..."

"He rang Pete." Holtz replied.

"I got out on good behaviour." Holtzmann snorted involuntarily. Tom ignored it.

"So why are you here?" She whispered.

"I came to apologise." For the first time Holtzmann looked at him properly. Her eyes bore into him, as his bore into hers. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. This was not what she was expecting.

"I had a lot of thinking time, all those years. It was extremely lonely- I only had myself for company" He looked sad. Holtzmann frowned as she felt anger bubbling up inside of her.

"All those years! You deserved them all and the ones you didn't serve. What you did to me...what you did. It shouldn't have required years of thinking...just one split second. That you shouldn't have done it!" Holtz started off quietly but soon found herself shouting. She heard the door creak open slightly. Tom opened his mouth to retaliate. Holtzmann cut him off.

"Do you know what that did to me, the first time you hit me? I couldn't understand why. It was just a window and it was an accident! Then all the times after that...then the day you raped me!" Holtzmann was taken back. She had only said that out loud once before- when she gave her statement. She had never said it that bluntly since. Tom sighed.

"That first time, I was angry. I lost control and I'm sorry." Holtzmann nodded.

"And all the times after that?" Tom looked down. Holtz couldn't stand how pathetic he was being- it was her who had to live through these things, it was him who had caused them. He did not have the right to wallow about them.

"Do you remember the day I was in the kitchen making myself some lunch to take to school? Pete had left early to catch a teacher before class. I was making a sandwich- I was cooking the meat. You held my hand over the gas flame. You burned me, then you left. I wrapped my hand in cellophane and went to school. I claimed it was an accident."Tom shook his head.

"I don't remember Jill..." Then Holtzmann lost it. She pushed up from her chair and leapt at him. Her hands fastened around his neck, they fell to the floor. Tom groaned and tried to roll Holtz onto her back. She was stronger than him. She relished at this. She successfully pinned him down and held him there. She noticed she was crying, she wiped a stray tear from her lashes. Patty was at her side. She gently put her hand on Holtzmann`s back and coaxed her off the man. Holtz lay against Patty, she tried to catch her breath. Suddenly Pete burst through the door. He saw the scene. He saw Erin and Abby against Tom and Patty holding a shaken Hotlzmann. He automatically jumped to the wrong conclusion. For the second time in three short munities Tom James was attacked by a Holtzmann.


	8. Chapter 8

Patty gently set the still emotionally wrecked Holtzmann against the wall and grabbed Pete by the scruff of his shirt. Pete fought against her but Patty was stronger, she had no trouble pulling him away from Tom. She hauled him up into the air. She pinned him against a wall and forced her to look at him. Pete struggled for breath, he shut his mouth and his nostrils flared. He continued to fight against Patty, Tom lay on the floor-winded from the attack. Erin helped him to his feet and sat him back down on the chair. Abby stood there completely gobsmacked.

"Don't help him." Pete hissed though gritted teeth. Patty loosened her grip as she turned to face Erin, Pete wriggled out from beneath her grip. Patty thought he was going to go back for more. He walked straight past Tom and went over to Holtzmann. He scooped her up, one arm beneath her knees and the other around her back. She clung to him- still crying. He carried her up one flight of sides- no one followed them. He set her down on a sofa, she grappled at him not wanting to be left on her own for a second, Pete sat beside her. Holtz still clung at him- he rubbed circles around her back.

"Did he hurt you?" Pete asked- his voice cutting into the silence. His voice wavered, he couldn't face it if he had hurt her again. Holtzmann shook her head. Pete sighed.

"I hurt him...I don't know what happened- I saw red and then my hands were around his neck." Pete stifled a laugh back- for a second Holtzmann smiled.

"It's okay you can say it." Pete whispered.

"I enjoyed it. Maybe too much." Pete shook his head.

"Of course you did- he deserved it."

The silence lasted longer than the previous one.

"He came to apologise." Pete`s fists clenched.

"I would have throttled him too."

After a while Abby popped her head upstairs. Tom had left.

An hour later Holtzmann and Pete were in her apartment. Holtzmann had ordered in Chinese, too much of it. Most of it now lay as leftovers in the fridge. It was getting late when the doorbell rang. Pete answered it. Two coppers. They flashed their ID at Pete and stepped inside. They wandered into the living room. Holtzmann was only clad in her vest top and shorts. It was a hot evening. She instantly felt exposed- she grabbed her maroon over jacket and slipped it over her shoulders.

"Jillian and Pete Holtzmann were arresting you under suspicion of attacking Pete James you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you." Holtzmann stood up and only struggled slightly.

It wasn't the first time Holtzmann had been arrested, not by a long shot. She had been in this position many a time before- however not for attacking someone. She was once arrested for stealing potential nuclear weapons from a supposedly air tight vault. She was arrested at the ripe old age of fifteen for stealing chemicals from school.

The Holtzmann`s were lead to separate cells. It was cold- Holtzmann was glad she had put on a jacket. Then the lights were turned out.


	9. Chapter 9

The night wasn't fun. Holtzmann was sharing a cell with three other woman- two of which were drunk. One made a pass at her, Holtz pretended she couldn't hear. She sat in the corner and pulled her thin jacket around her. She felt tears prickle the back of her eyes. She wanted Erin, or Pete, or Abby or Patty. She felt very alone.

 _One weekend Pete went away with school on a science trip to visit Geneva to see the Large Hadron Collider, Holtz tried to go too. At first the teachers told her she was too young but after she repeated the 107 facts she knew the teachers told her she could go if she was paid for. This put a bump in the road. She knew they wouldn't pay for her- they were reluctant to pay for Pete. She tried to beg for money on the street. She earned $6.73, before a policeman picked her up and took her home. she had to tell the James` what she had been doing, she plucked up the courage to ask for the money. She received a punch in the stomach. Pete went away- he was excited, more of the fact that it was a weekend away with his friends than the actual science. However he promised he would take pictures. Which he did. Holtzmann spent the weekend locked in the attic, in the dark. Since then small dark spaces made her feel uncomfortable._

The next morning the cell door was opened- she was asked to step outside. She rushed out- grateful for the light and open space. Then she was taken to an interview room. She saw Pete out in the corridor- she tried to run to him but was yanked back. Pete shouted something that she didn't catch but she was sure it was encouraging.

The interview commenced. They asked her why she had attacked Tom. Holtz scoffed. She redirected a question.

"How am I being held in jail for attacking someone who technically isn't allowed anywhere near me?"

"We are aware that there is a restraining order, we know that he was your guardian and abused you as a child. I sympathise with the fact that you're angry- anyone would. But that didn't give you or your brother the right to attack him. He showed up to hire you."

"The loophole." Holtz interrupted. The woman frowned at her.

"Of course. I mean say you need Ghostbuster, you have to come to me. It's not like there is loads of us listed in the phone book." Holtz sighed.

"But he didn't come to report a ghost." Holtz told them. She leaned on her forearms and looked at the police officer. Her frown lines sighed and her pupils dilated.

"He didn't come to hire you?" she asked. Holtz smiled and shook her head.

"Nope. He came to "apologise"". She used air quotation marks.

Holtzmann told them that she attacked him out of anger and wasn't really sorry about it. She told them that Pete only attacked him because he came in and saw Holtz in his grip and thought he was attacking her. The police scribbled down this new information, Tom had obviously fabricated the story. Holtzmann was then show images of injuries not she or her brother inflicted.

"He's trying to frame me." Holtzmann whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Holtzmann was lead back to her cell, the police checked out that Pete`s story matched hers. Then they went to bring in Tom for further questioning. Holtzmann nervously paced her cell back and forth. She was still freezing, she told a guard but he just laughed at her and said something insulting about her line of work. The two drunks were gone. The other woman was still there, she didn't say anything to Holtzmann and Holtzmann didn't say anything to her.

"There is someone here to see you." A guard said bluntly, a different one from the one who had refused to give her a blanket. The cell door was opened. Holtzmann slipped out. She was lead down a series of corridors to a small room. It warm in there- she was thankful.

"Look I'm not supposed to do this but I owe you." Holtzmann looked at the guard and frowned. The woman was tall and slim, she had crooked teeth and long brown hair which she had twisted and put up with a clip. Holtz wracked her brains- she couldn't for the life of her recall who this woman was.

"You don't remember me do you?" Holtzmann shook her head.

"It's okay, I know you wouldn't remember every one of your clients." Holtzmann`s lips parted.

"You came and did a bust for me a couple months ago. I was so grateful! Anyways, Abby? Is that her name?" Holtz nodded.

"She rang me and asked if she could see you." Holtz`s eyes flicked up.

"Abby?" The guard opened the door. Abby came running in, she bundled Holtzmann up into a hug. Holtzmann squeezed back. She loosened her grip slightly- out of fear of squeezing the life out of Abby.

"Don't give all your love to one girl Holtzy!" Holtzmann peered over Abby`s shoulder.

"Patty!" Holtz released Abby and ran up to Patty. She wrapped her legs around Patty`s waist- Patty took the whole weight of Holtzmann. Patty set her down and stroked her blonde hair, which was in need of a wash. Patty set her bag down and picked out a tube of Pringles. Holtzmann did a small celebratory dance which consisted mostly of hip wiggles. She took the Pringles off Patty and bit into a stack of three, not caring that crumbs fell to the floor. Holtzmann buried her face into Patty`s side and grabbed Abby to bring he into the embrace.

"Can I squeeze in?" Came a small voice from outside the huddle. Holtzmann couldn't see past Patty`s shoulder, she felt long arms entwine around her waist, she twisted her head. It was Erin. Holtzmann threw her hands forward and pulled her closer.

The huddle collapsed after a little while. Holtzmann kept a hold of Erin's hand.

"He's framing me." She told them. They gasped.

"He's claiming he came to report a ghost." Patty tutted.

Just then the door opened. It was the guard, she looked through to Abby. She looked pained.

"We have a warrant to search the fire house property." Two other guards came in and grabbed Holtzmann, she screamed and tried to fight back. She tried to keep a hold of Erin. Erin shouted to her as she was dragged out of the room. She told her everything would be okay, she wished she had sounded more convincing.

Abby, Erin and Patty travelled back to the firehouse. They watched as coppers overturned everything on the three floors. They weren't carful. Abby feared Holtzmann would have to fix some of the tech when she returned. Then one man came across the log book. There it was under the date in question was the name Tom James. And next to it?

Reported ghost encounter.

Abby gasped and shook her head.

"I didn't write that." She whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

"I told you I didn't write that!" Abby repeated for what felt like the seventh hundred time, Abby had been keeping a log concerning the goings on in HQ since day one. Everyone was accounted for even those who claimed they had ghosts in their houses, when in reality it was probably a just a gust of wind. Abby was the only one who touched the book and she knew she hadn't written about Tom. Kevin had tried to fill it in but it was soon discovered his free hand wasn't up to scratch. He reversed his bs and ps. Abby sat in the interview room in an uncomfortable chair- she couldn't get her head around it. Who had written it? They must have done it when they were all out comforting Holtzmann. Who would want to back up that monsters story? Erin and Patty were waiting out in the hall. Everything was such a mess.

Erin could feel her brain clicking, like it did when she was on the right wavelength for a physics breakthrough. Suddenly a cog slotted into place. She jumped up. She found herself running, Patty ran after her calling out her name. Erin continued o run, well totter. She wasn't really wearing the correct shoes for the chosen activity. Her arms were restricted from the tight tweed jacket, but she pressed on. Patty quickly caught up but Erin was to determined to let her in on where they were going. After about half an hour Patty and Erin collapsed against a fence. Erin pointed up to the apartment block that stood before them. She was panting and couldn't get her words out. Patty rested her hands on her knees and shook her head. Once she could control her breathing she stretched her back out and looked around her.

"Where are we?" Erin was still worse for wear. She winced and wheezed.

"Kevin." She managed to splutter out. Patty frowned and scoffed.

"You're such a creep Erin."

"What? He wrote his address down in the file."

"Abby`s file." Erin shrugged and began to climb the stairs. She buzzed for apartment four and was buzzed in. Patty and Erin ascended the stairs and knocked on Kevin`s door. Kevin answered, he was wearing jeans and a fedora. No shirt, he appeared to be slightly damp. His hair was dripping from the tips. Erin found herself wheezing again. Patty pushed her into the apartment and ordered Kevin to put on a shirt.

"I was bathing Mike." Kevin said defensively. Just then a small dog came running in, wearing a shower cap. Erin kicked herself into motion and looked at Kevin.

"Earlier when we went to see Holtz, you stayed at the firehouse. What did you do?"

"I stayed a while and then I left." Erin raised her eyebrows.

"Oh and a client came but I told them you were out, they said they would wait so I let them in." Patty clenched her fists but managed to remain calm.

"Who?" Kevin shook his head.

"Looked like a younger version of that guy that Holtz beat up." Erin turned to Patty.

"The son?" Patty nodded and then they were running again.


	12. Chapter 12

Patty and Erin hadn't been to Holtzmann`s home town before. It was small and seemed friendly enough. It was hard to believe what had gone on here in the past- first the shut in and then the Jame`s.

Patty knocked on the door furiously. The knocking made the whole house shake. They had spoken to Abby on the drive down, she was still at the station. The Holtzmann`s had been questioned again, apparently Tom was in the corridor when Holtz was brought through. He had put on quite the scared old man act.

The door was answered. It was Mark. Straight away Patty`s fists found the hem of his collar and pushed him against the wall. The side of his head connected with the corner of a picture frame. He yelled out, he started to curse at her put Patty simply pushed him further into the wall. She crushed his windpipe- he struggled to breath. Erin put her hand on Patty`s shoulder she was fearful she would push him straight through the wall.

"Geez you lot, ever heard of service with a smile?" Patty dropped him.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Patty questioned. Mark played dumb. It wasn't long before he was back in her grasp.

"After what your father did to her, why would you want to help frame her?" Mark stayed quiet.

"Please." Erin whispered. Mark rolled his eyes. Patty set him back down on the floor, she pressed her boot to his wrist.

"It was her fault, I lost my dad because of her. He missed me graduate, he missed me moving out, he missed so much! She deserves it- she should lose what we lost." Patty choked on her own breath. She took a step back.

"You're exactly like him." She whispered. Mark shrugged his shoulders.

"You have to confess." Erin pleaded with him. Holtzmann was looking at GBH, Erin couldn't lose Holtz, the team couldn't lose Holtz. Mark smiled and shook his head.

"Please leave, before I call the police. What would the city of New York do when all of their Ghostbusters are in the dog house?"Erin and Patty left- they would be no use to Holtzmann in a cell beside her. They stood outside on the kerb unsure of what to do.

"Erin?" a frail voice came from out behind them. They spun around. A man stood there, he was wearing dark glasses and hid under a cap.

"Yeah?" Erin said in a shaky voice. The man looked at Patty. He hummed for a couple of seconds.

"And you're...Patty?" Patty nodded and stared him down.

"Jim Holtzmann." He said.

"I recognise you from the photo Jillian sent me."

Patty and Erin found themselves in the Holtzmann household, it was odd seeing the place where Holtzmann had spent her entire life until the day social services took her. Erin could see the marks left behind from the screws on the door. The house was cold- Patty clocked the broken window. Jim Holtzmann had taken off his cap and glasses. He was very pale underneath, he seemed shaken.

"Mr Holtzmann are you aware of your daughters situation?" Jim nodded, that's why I came out looking for you. I figured clever girls like you would have cottoned on about Mark helping that no good son of a bitch. Erin and Patty stared at him.

"I think I can help?"


	13. Chapter 13

"So you think, if you tell the police about Mr James breaking into your house then they'll drop the charges against Holtz?"

"It blows his story up."

"It doesn't, the reason he broke in here was to find where Holtzmann works." Patty said

"I don't go around breaking into people's houses to find where people work." Jim joked. Patty shook her head.

"If he wanted a Ghostbuster he would look for one, he wouldn't specifically look for Jillian. Him and that son of his planned this from the start. They wanted rid of her, some warped idea if her owing them something." Jim added.

"Excuse me, Mr Holtzmann. But why haven't you reported this before?" Erin interjected. Jim sighed and set back.

"I expect they told you about me, and my condition?" Patty and Erin nodded.

"But your home from the hospital."

"Yes, but I don't go out much, when I came out to get you that was the first time in a few weeks. I'm not as afraid as I was but I still like being here, indoors. However I believe if you came with me I could do it. I could save my kids."

Patty, Erin and Mr Holtzmann piled into the car. Mr Holtzmann hid under his glasses and hat. They decided to drive to the police station where Holtzmann was. It was further than Jim Holtzmann had been in years, since the day his daughter was born. He sat in the front seat and gripped the door handle.

They arrived at the police station, Jim was taken to be interviewed. Abby was waiting out in the reception.

"Abby?" Erin called, running into her friends arms.

"They still have her in there. They wouldn't believe me."

"We know, it was Mark who wrote it down."

"The brother?" Patty nodded.

"But why?" Patty shook her head.

"You don't want to know."

After a while Tom Jones was brought back in, closely followed by his son. Tom was still feigning innocence but from the look on Mark`s face he knew he was caught. A few hours after this Pete Holtzmann was released. Then finally so was Holtz. Holtzmann ran into Erins arms, she tightened her grip around her neck and breathed her in. She was crying again. Pete was rubbing her back, telling her it was all over. For the second time. Patty began to fill her in on what had happened, what had been said. Holtz looked over her shoulder. There stood Jim Holtzmann, she squeezed Patty`s hand and took a step towards him.

"Thanks Dad." She whispered. The man smiled and brought his daughter in for a hug.

"I was the reason you were locked up as a kid, I wasn't going to let it happen again." He whispered into her hair. Holtzmann melted against him. She felt safe there for the first time, her attacker and his son were gone. She had her dysfunctional family and loved it.

They piled into the car.

"But if Mark was in on it- why would he warn me about his father." Holtzmann shook her head.

"Probably to bring you in, kill two birds with one stone."

Once back at the firehouse Abby ordered in Chinese- which of course took an age to get there. Holtzmann sat between her brother and her father. She filled them in on busts, she showed her father around the firehouse. She showed him the proton packs up close, Jim beamed with prize. Holtzmann got bogged down with the physics but Jim didn't seem to mind. Erin watched Holtz, it was like she was a kid showing her dad around the science fair at school. Jim told them he often stayed up listening to the radio- they often spoke about the Ghostbusters goings on. He even recalled the day that a young Holtzmann tried to make a black hole in their sitting room- entirely made out of utensils found in the kitchen.

"Then again, what else could she use?" Jim looked down at his feet, ashamed. Awkwardness filled the air. Holtzmann knelt forward.

"Was a kick ass black hole machine." Laughter diffused the tension.

Once the Chinese was all eaten, Jim took Holtz by the hand. He led her away from the crowd. He shut them in the kitchen. Holtzmann found herself gathered in his arms again- he was crying this time.

"She would have been so proud of you Jillian." He set Holtz back down on her feet and squeezed both her hands.

"Your mother never got to meet you, but I know she's proud. Look at you- you've overcome so much. You've done so much. Who knew my little girl- a Ghostbuster" Holtzmann hugged him back.


End file.
